The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in recent years. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced various types of ICs that serve different purposes. One type of these ICs includes photonic devices, such as light-emitting diode (LED) devices. An LED device, as used herein, is a semiconductor light source for generating a light at a specified wavelength or a range of wavelengths. LED devices are traditionally used for indicator lamps, and are increasingly used for displays. An LED device emits light when a voltage is applied across a p-n junction formed by oppositely doped semiconductor compound layers. Different wavelengths of light can be generated using different materials by varying the bandgaps of the semiconductor layers and by fabricating an active layer within the p-n junction.
Traditionally, LEDs are made by growing a plurality of light-emitting structures on a growth substrate. The light-emitting structures along with the underlying growth substrate are separated into individual LED dies. At some point before or after the separation, electrodes or conductive pads are added to the each of the LED dies to allow the conduction of electricity across the structure. LED dies are packaged by adding a package substrate, optional phosphor material, and optics such as lens and reflectors to become an optical emitter. However, conventional optics designs have not been optimized with respect to output light uniformity or heat dissipation.
Therefore, while existing methods of manufacturing LED devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. LED optics designs that have better light output and heat dissipation characteristics continue to be sought.